


promise me

by ephemeral_fallacy



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Accidental Death, Angst, Death, How Do I Tag, M/M, ahahahhaha, rough draft things, sad stuff.jpg, this is unedited, um, what the hefuck is this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_fallacy/pseuds/ephemeral_fallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes to think that's he's impenetrable. That no one will ever cause him to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise me

**Author's Note:**

> yo this isnt even edited i gave up  
> im sorry for this sad excuse of a really good headcanon i had  
> if someone wants to rewrite this, FEEL FREE TO
> 
> I don't own Assassination Classroom, or any of its characters.

Karma, for his entire life, had lived for himself.

His own entertainment was the most important part of his existence. His pride, his strength, he valued himself above everyone. A little conceited, very conceited, whatever anyone called him, he would be able to brush aside like nothing. Things did not matter to him if they did not pertain to him.

He thought that the world was a eat-or-be-eaten place, that no one would have his back, _he had to stand alone against everyone else_. Karma lived like this for so long, he wasn’t sure, the years blurred in his mind.

The only thing that really stood out was when he got to know Shiota Nagisa. The bluenette runt in the class, always on his notepad, scribbling away, unnoticed. The only thing distinctive about the kid was his gender ambivalence. But that really wasn’t the only thing.

He was _kind_ , a little blunt sometimes and always playing the straight man.  
He was _smart_ , not in the conventional sense, perhaps, but he knew what to do and when to do it.  
He was _strong_ , words and punches never pushed him down and he always held his head high...

Karma admired him, a small part of him did. And this was even before Class 3E.

_He just never knew it._

 

* * *

 

He didn’t expect his own bullet to ricochet; he calculated for so long, and yet he made another mistake. A critical mistake. Koro-sensei dodged too fast for him to hit, but his trigger finger and adrenaline forced him to twitch, _just a little..._

Too much of anything was never good. Karma was too much pride, pride in his abilities, pride in himself.

But that day, his pride was nonexistent.

No one but him noticed Nagisa fall.  
No one but he was there to cushion his fall.  
No one, but him.

 

_All his fault._

* * *

 

Karma dove so _quickly_ , tossing his gun away to catch him, his eyebrows furrowing and his face, _despair_. The noise of peppering gunfire and yelling faded, like an old record; the only noise that was clear to him was his breathing, his pounding heart, and the jerking noise of Nagisa choking. Ragged breath, cold dread in his hands, his body was a fiery disarray of heat and pain.

“No!” Karma’s cries were drowned out. “Nagisa!”

His blue eyes were wide, his eyebrows arched in surprise, his gun slipping from his open hands. The redhead caught him before he fell, pulling him close to his chest.

Swallowing a curse that bubbled to the tip of his tongue, he ripped open the jacket and stilled as he saw the damage. A bullet to the chest, right where his left lung was. The blue-haired boy’s limbs were limp, one folded over his body, the other scraping against the dirt like a broken puppet’s would.

“N...agisa,” he spoke, so softly, as if his voice could break the fragile doll in his hands.

Their eyes gazed into each others’, almost as if the situation wasn’t as bad as it seemed. Nagisa’s eyes were focused on him, piercing deep into the recesses of his soul, like he always did. His hand barely stemmed the flow of the blossoming red rose in his chest, the red of Karma’s hair. His gaze never faltered, as if he was memorizing the contours of Karma’s face. But both of them knew, _what he did now, wouldn’t matter anymore, anyway_.

“Karma…” Nagisa sounded so weak. His voice echoed in Karma’s whirling mess of a mind, repeating and stopping like an old record, stuttering. Jumbled thoughts and over-reactive feelings swamped the redhead, causing his heart to clench painfully. It was the first time he’d ever felt that way, _there was something wrong with him. It was a bad idea to not have worn the PE uniforms.  It was a bad idea to have shot._

His breaths were shaky as his lips parted.

“Nagisa, you’re going to be okay,” the redhead assured him, his voice cracking in the middle. _Despair. Doubt._ He felt his eyes burn with tears, tears that had not fallen in years. The sound of violence continued and although he screamed for help, eyes wildly flitting from place to place, no one could hear him. _No one would be able to hear Nagisa die._ He turned back to the body in his arms with a pleading expression, his tears streaking down his face. “You’re...going to be okay.”

“Karma...I…” Nagisa’s face pinched in pain and he choked, a spatter of blood flying from his mouth. The red liquid stained his dry lips and the stark contrast of his paling skin and blood made Karma’s heart stop. _Was he going to die...?_

_He was dying._

 

* * *

 

Karma had dealt with death before. The foolish teacher that killed himself, the students that took it a step too far with him, the gang member without a family, death was a snap of his fingers to him. He thought it was so simple, _they simply disappear and that’s it._ He thought that he would be able to take it, anyone’s death. He didn’t think it would hurt _that much_.

His throat felt so dry, so hot, a feverish burn, his heart a cacophony of erratic thumping. Pain laced his fingers, racing to the rest of his body as if his veins were just freeways. Breathing hurt, blinking hurt, tears seared his skin as they rolled down his face.

_Nagisa is dying, it’ll be a..snap…_

Death was permanent, Karma knew. Everyone knew.

He supposed death really wasn’t as simple as he thought.

 

* * *

 

“Shh,” Karma shushed him, propping him higher with a tiring arm, his eyes drinking in the pained expression on his face. “Don’t...don’t speak, you’ll…”

_“Kar...ma..”_

Nagisa wouldn’t listen.

He kept repeating his name, unable to go much farther than curve his lips to form the three syllables that formed his name. Breathing was getting so _hard_...He could feel the welling up blood in his lungs. His mouth was crimson and the stench of iron clouded Karma’s nose, for days after, to the point where he wanted to vomit.. His ponytails were loose; they drooped and almost let his long hair down.

“Nagisa, hey, after we kill Koro-sensei, we’ll take you to the hairdresser and cut off your ponytails,” he whispered, tightening his grip on the blue-haired male. Nagisa’s face twisted in response and he coughed violently, but Karma took no notice. “We’ll straighten out your family issues...You can live with me, if it gets too hard...”

A smile spread on Karma’s face as delusions from his tears enveloped the reality in front of his eyes.

_“I can continue buying you juice, we’ll walk home together, like always...Maybe we’ll get into the same college, because…”_

“Kar...ma…” Nagisa’s voice began to taper off, but he persistently murmured his name, his eyes never leaving Karma’s visage, not even for a heartbeat. Even when every syllable wrenched a new bout of blood from his lungs, he continued. _Never ending…_

Even so quietly, the sound of his voice snapped the redhead out of his dreams,

Karma pressed a finger to the blue-haired boy’s lips with a soft expression, his lips quirked upwards but his eyes sorrowful. By now, Nagisa’s cheeks were wet with not only his tears, but the redhead’s tears as well. No matter how much he tried to bite his cheek to stem his crying, it only caused more to stream down his cheeks…

“Don’t...say my name, anymore.”

His gray eyes were clear, glistening, so _in pain._

“Please…”

“Ka…r...ma…”

The blood in Nagisa’s mouth bubbled with his need for air; his blue eyes were so unmistakably misting over. A shuddering breath later, the boy in his arms smiled. It hardly registered in Karma’s mind, because his vision was so blurred, but once it did, the redhead’s throat burned with unspoken words. Unspoken wishes, now.

“Nagisa…” Karma gingerly laid his still body on the ground. The red pool of blood was trickling to a stop and he could feel the liquid seeping into his clothes. He paid it no mind.

Leaning closer, he pressed a kiss, _a farewell_ , to his cool forehead, brushing strands of blue hair out of the way. “I didn’t tell you, did I?”

He looked up, in an effort to stifle his weakness. His tears continued anyway, “Yeah, I didn’t. Don’t I wish I told you earlier?”

Karma laughed and he held Nagisa’s cold hand in-between two of his, shaking ever so slightly, smiling regretfully, hoping that the last thing Nagisa saw was something that justified the soft quirk of his lips.

_Hoping, that one day, he’d see that smile again._

 

**promise me, you’ll save me a spot beside you**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i cant write the good thing


End file.
